Furnace
by TakashiMorinozuka
Summary: Ace wakes up to find himself surrounded by the Straw Hat Pirates! What is going on? Beware the cold nights in Arabasta! Rated K for mild language. One Shot, no pairings


**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. I am only using them for this (and other) stories.

_Hey sorry for not posting up for some of my other stories, school has got me bogged down. But I'm going to try to post up for all of my stories (and maybe some new ones, not including this one). SORRY! ;;_

Furnace

The Straw Hat Pirates and Vivi had just stopped for the night on the dessert of Arabasta. It was a pretty typical night – Luffy stealing everyone else's food, everyone yelling at Luffy, except Vivi, who was laughing at the antics of the 30,000,000 beli man. Of course, Ace, Luffy's polite older brother, was sitting of to the side, eating his dinner, not paying attention to his little brother at all.

"LUFFY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Ussopp screamed at Luffy, who had Ussopp's share of food halfway in his mouth.

"Mmph." Said Luffy, who was currently stuffing Zoro's share of meat in his mouth along with Ussopp's.

"LUFFY!" yelled Zoro, who had his hand on his swords.

Vivi was laughing and laughing.

_Later that night_

The Straw Hat Pirates were huddling together because it was a VERY cold night in this Arabasta desert. Or rather, poor Chopper was being smother by the rest of the crew, because he was fuzzy.

"NAMI-SAN! VIVI-CHAN!" Sanji was yelling. "I'LL HELP KEEP YOU WARM!"

"Shut up, ero-cook." Said Zoro. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Marimo."

Zoro, though irked, was too tired to fight, and contented himself with flipping Sanji off. Sanji, also too tired, stopped hassling Nami and Vivi. Suddenly Luffy, yes Luffy, had a brilliant idea. You could tell he had come up with something, because he smiled his huge smile. He got of Chopper, and walked over to his brother, who was already asleep. He crawled on Ace's chest (**A/N: I had him do that, because it would be what they did when they were little. shrug**), and curled into a ball. He said one word before he went to sleep:

"Warm."

Well, the other members of the crew looked at each other. _What……? OH!_ Suddenly they all got it. Ace had eaten the Mera Mera Fruit, which gave him his fire powers. So, since he is basically fire, he has to be warm. The whole crew sweatdropped at the thought that Luffy had figured this out, and they had not. So, they got up (except Chopper, who, while still sleeping near the crew, was not close enough to Ace to actually feel the heat), and moved nearer to Ace, where the temperature suddenly went up. They arranged themselves around Ace, their furnace for however long he was going to be with them. Soon, everyone, including Ace, who had not woken or even moved during all the commotion, was sound asleep.

_Morning_

Ace opened his eyes, and found that there seemed to be something on his chest that prevented him from moving. _What the hell? _He thought. He craned his neck to look, and to his surprise, there was Luffy curled up into a ball lying on his chest, sleeping. Ace looked to the left, and there was Nami and Ussopp, lying rather close to him. On his right were Vivi and Sanji, also lying close to him. He looked up, and there was Zoro. All were sleeping like little children. Ace smiled. He remembered when he and Luffy were little, Luffy used to always curl up on him or near him when he was cold or lonely. But he wondered why everyone else was sleeping so near to him as well. Suddenly it struck him. _Duh!_ He thought. Since he knew it was very cold during the night, Luffy must have come over to him and went to sleep here, and the crew picked up on it. Well, he knew the nights were cold, but the days were hot, so sooner or later they were going to get to hot for comfort. As he predicted, Zoro, Nami, Ussopp, Vivi, and Sanji all started to slowly wake up do to the heat.

"Hey Ace." Zoro said. "Up already?"

"Yeah." Answered Ace. "Although I can't really get up seeing as how my brother is sleeping on my chest."

As if Luffy heard this, he shifted slightly, giving Ace the ability to sit up, with Luffy sleeping on his lap. This Ace did.

"I take it that it was cold last night?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Said Nami happily, "So from tonight on, you are our furnace."

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement, except Luffy, who was still curled up on Ace.

"I see." Said Ace.

As if listening in to the conversation, Luffy moved closer to Ace and said a single word.

"Warm."

_I thought that that was kind cute, and it just popped into my head. Anyway, hoped you liked it. Read and Review, and please wait patiently for my other stories. THANKS!_


End file.
